Extra Lessons
by NuclearParadise
Summary: Ivan isn't one of the most flexible of people (although he does try his hardest), so his handsome yoga instructor, Matthew, decides to give him some help after class.


Ivan grunted with effort as the instructor called for another position. He hadn't even been able to complete the last pose, let alone start another. Sweat was cascading down his forehead as he glanced upwards to the front of the class. A miserable look washed over his face as he tried to bend himself at will.

The instructor smiled as he watched the class slip into position and stood up straight once again. "Good." he said, beginning his rounds. "Take deep breaths, in- and out." His voice was so gentle, yet it did nothing to calm the inferno in Ivan's thighs.

He produced a small whine and finally, he felt himself get into position. His eyes wandered from the mat below himself towards the sound of soft footsteps. A spike of nerves shot through him and he almost lost his place. _Oh god there he is... God damn it, Ivan hold for just a minute more._

Ivan tried to allow the instructor's voice to calm him, but his breathing came too heavy. Just this one time, he wanted to impress him.

"How are we doing over here?"

Ivan turned his head in surprise as he felt a presence behind him. A ball formed in his throat and he tried to breathe through his nose. "U-uh... good."

The blonde's dusky gaze ran over the length of his body and he tilted his head. "You have a little tension in your shoulders. Here," Ivan watched anxiously as the man came over to his side and knelt down to his level. "Loosen your posture a little right here." He felt their hand drift over the center of his back.

Ivan tried his best to ignore the fact that the instructor was now right with him, and complied. His knee popped as he found a gentler position to rest in.

"Hmm..." The man placed a hand on his chin as he surveyed him again. "You still seem a bit locked up..."

Ivan knew his face was beginning to fill with color as the heat surfaced in his cheeks. He couldn't pry his eyes away from the instructor's face.

Matthew Williams, kind, quiet, patient, and the biggest crush Ivan had experienced since he was a sophomore in high school.

When he'd first applied for yoga classes, he'd been very reluctant. Usually he wouldn't have spent his time doing something so demanding on his body, but when he'd walked in for his first class, he was sold. Now Ivan wasn't a very flexible person. He was more like an elephant when compared to the slim physique of the majority of the other participants. If it wasn't for Matthew being his instructor, he would have left after his first session. He couldn't help himself, the man was so incredibly handsome. As of late, Ivan hasn't missed one class yet.

Every morning he'd wake up and the first thing he'd do was grab his duffel bag and head down the street for early classes. Some days he'd be fortunate enough to be the first one to show up for class, and he'd have a few minutes to chat with Mr. Williams. It never really went any farther than the weather, but it was all the more pleasing. Ivan felt as if he was a teenager again, his stomach would fill with butterflies, and he'd always leave with a spring in his step.

If only the class wasn't so difficult for him.

Ivan had stumbled twice before the end of class-a new record for him. Matthew dismissed the class and everyone began to filter out once again to start their days. Ivan practically collapsed onto his mat with a big sigh. He flattened himself down, waiting for his breathing to calm down.

Something nudged him, and he opened his eyes.

Two violet eyes stared back, brimmed with a pair or wire glasses. "You did great today." Matthew stated with a small smile.

Ivan nearly jumped up. His jaw dropped and he tried to think of how to respond, but nothing came to mind. "Uh... Spas-Thank you." A curse emerged in his mind as he corrected his English. He would switch into his native tongue whenever he was nervous.

Matthew offered his hand to help him up, and Ivan hesitantly took it. He knew his hands were probably clammy, and his cheeks reddened. When he was finally back onto his feet, he dusted himself off.

"You're making a lot of progress, I'm proud." Matthew said cheerfully. "It's good to see passionate learners."

Ivan bent down to pick up his mat, making an effort to hide his face from view as the flattery got the best of him. "Thank you."

He stood at full length and turned away from the other man. His eyes were glued onto he stack of mats as he attempted escape.

"I... I was just wondering if you'd like to take some extra lessons... To help you a little." continued the blonde.

Ivan stopped before he could even place one foot in front of the other. His eyebrows lifted in surprise. "... Extra lessons?" He turned on his heal to face the man again.

Matthew glanced down to his feet and rubbed one arm. "Well only if you'd like to... I understand if you have a busy schedule as we all do-"

"I..." Ivan paused, knowing full well that he could no longer hide his flush. "I would love to."

The blonde glanced up, his smile warm and inviting. "When are you free?"

Ivan thought about it for a moment, his mind working over all of his meetings scheduled for that day. He didn't often have freetime, and it was so skewed.

"I'm not sure..." Ivan admitted.

Matthew held up a finger and turned towards his desk. He retrieved something from its surface and returned to his side. His eyes ran over the small calendar before a hopeful look crossed his features. "Does eight 'o' clock work for you?" he asked.

Ivan had to think of it for a long moment before he reluctantly nodded. "Sure." On the inside, he was a bundle of nerves. He had to work late tonight to fill in for a coworker, but this may be the only time he could see Matthew any more than a meager forty-five minute morning class.

The flash of light which filled the smaller man's eyes was enough to cause Ivan's heart to soar. His worries seemed to melt away in the charming rays. "Good! Well I'll see you then!" Matthew strode over to his desk again and pulled out a pen to mark the pocket calendar.

Ivan stood in place for a moment, watching as Matthew resumed to write himself a note. He then returned his mat and grabbed his duffel bag from the far left wall and exited the studio. "See you later!" he called.

"Have a nice day!" Matthew called back with a wave.

Ivan gripped the strap of his bag tightly as he made his way to work.

* * *

Ivan glanced down to his watch again with a frustrated frown. His boss had pushed their meeting back to six 'o' clock, and now he was already half and hour late for his extra yoga lessons. He'd been fortunate enough to get one of his coworkers to take the overtime on the account that he take on a few of their hours later in the week.

His gaze flicked up to the darkening street ahead of him, and he quickened his pace. He tried to think of an excuse for his tardiness as the yoga studio came into view. Surely Matthew would understand? He _was_ a kind person after all... He just hoped that he hadn't closed up without him.

Much to his relief, Ivan found the light still on inside, and he stopped in front of the entrance. He took a deep breath and held it for a few moments, before releasing it again and resting his hand on the knob.

"Hello?" he greeted, stepping inside.

Everything seemed to have been put away for the night, and the mats had been stacked neatly beside the door. Ivan's gaze traveled around, before landing on the instructor's desk.

"Oh! Hi!" A little head of blonde hair poked out from beneath it, and Ivan felt a rush of relief.

A smile came to his face as he set down his bag. Matthew stood up and rounded the desk. "I was worried that you forgot!"

Ivan's eyes widened slightly as he beheld the other man. Matthew was in a tight blue tank top which accented his curves perfectly, and over his legs he wore a pair of _incredibly_ short shorts. Ivan had trouble regaining control of his jaw. "Uh... Yeah. I'm sorry about that." He forced his gaze to meet the others. "Work dragged on a little late."

Matthew nodded in understanding and strode over to the stack of mats. "That's alright, I'm glad you could make it!"

Ivan glanced back and forth between the man and the door adjacent to his desk. "May I change?" He asked.

Matthew turned to him with a distant look in his eyes, before recognition washed over his expression. "Wha- Oh, of course!"

Ivan took up his bag again and hurried into the bathroom to change out of his stuffy suit and tie.

He reemerged a minute later in his sweatpants and a red t-shirt. Matthew had already prepared their mats in the center of the room. He was stretching while he waited for his student. Ivan stopped and watched for a moment, biting is lip. He knew he should just set his bag down and walk over, but he couldn't help but become entranced with the view.

Matthew's shorts were riding up a bit in the back, giving Ivan a small peek of the flesh underneath. He was already sweating before he'd even begun the lesson.

As if he could sense his gaze, Matthew turned around. "Just set your bag by the door. I set your mat for you." He motioned towards the wall closest to the door and bent down to pat the space beside himself. "Just getting it warm for you."

Ivan nodded, and shut his eyes tight. _Oh god, please tell me he didn't notice._

"I was thinking that we'd practice a few of the ones you've been struggling on."

Ivan took his place on the mat beside Matthew's. "Okay."

Matthew smiled wider and stood in front of his mat. "Alright, we're going to start with an easy one to kind of get you settled."

Ivan nodded.

"First you need to get down to your knees."

With a slightly concerned look, the taller male complied.

"Alright, now bend forward so your hands are both out towards me."

Ivan ducked his head down and stretched his arms out forward.

"Good, stretch them as far as you can."

He inched his arms forward by pulling with his fingers until he felt a tightness between his shoulder blades. There was a moment of silence as he held the same position before he received further instructions.

"Now you're going push yourself up." "Good, now keep your hands on the mat and stand up again."

Ivan remembered the pose in an instant, and a warmth filled his face. "Alright, there you go, that's perfect. Now hold."

His buttocks was high in the air as he waited in silent agony for it all to be over. The downward dog was one of his least favorite poses.

Matthew strode over to his side to reflect on his posture. "You're knees are bent a bit, just- there you go." The blonde nudged him so that he was standing at full length.

It felt like an eternity before the instructor allowed him a break. As he returned back to his resting position, he felt all of the blood which had rushed to his head slowly return back to the rest of his body. Matthew giggled. "You okay?"

Ivan blinked several times in wonder. "Hmm?"

Matthew strode over to his own mat and rested down. "You don't have to be so bashful, yoga is very good for the body. You should embrace it."

Ivan looked away and made a low sound of agreement.

"Alright, let's try a harder one. I'll do it with you this time." Matthew lied down onto his back and straightened himself out. "Start out on your back like this."

Ivan glanced over and mimicked his position. "Alright."

Matthew then lifted his legs up straight, pointing his toes up to the sky. "Then you lift your legs up like so."

As he performed, Ivan followed, glancing back and forth between himself on the instructor. His legs, he observed, were much longer than the other male's, emphasizing the difference in their sizes. He awaited the next direction.

Matthew then began to curl both of them back towards himself, swinging his back up off the mat until the tips of his feet were touching the floor behind himself.

Ivan's eyes widened. "I'm going to have you _slowly_ do it exactly like I did."

Matthew swung back and turned his eyes onto him. "Can you do that?"

Ivan felt sweat beading his hairline as he stared up at his feet, bracing himself.

The blonde seemed to sense his unease, and he stood. "Here, I'll help you." He strode over so that he was facing towards him and placed his hands on his ankles. "Just ease back, like so."

Ivan's eyebrows stressed and he began to breath quicker. _Oh... Oh no._ Matthew carefully pushed his legs back, and he did his best to lift his back up off the mat.

"Just take deep breaths, keep nice and calm. Loosen up you muscles."

He was anything but calm as his buttocks was quite literally presented for the other man. Finally, he was successful in lifting himself up, and Matthew helped him pull his legs so that they were almost completely behind his head. "Good. You're doing great." Ivan felt the pressure in his neck build as his toes finally touched the ground, and his back had been curled as far as it could go. Matthew's hands lingered on his ankles. "Do you think you can hold that for a minute?" he asked quietly.

Ivan shut his eyes tight and stifled a whimper. He was pretty sure that his body wasn't supposed to bend that way. "D-Da." he choked out.

Matthew's face brightened up and he slowly let go. "There you go! Just take deep breaths, you're getting it."

Ivan persisted, although he began to shake almost immediately. Matthew walked around him, critiquing a few spots here and there, before stopping before him again. Although he would never admit it, Ivan felt rather vulnerable with his rump displayed so plainly before him.

"Nice job! Now just ease back into a lying position." Matthew helped him along again by placing his hands on his legs. When he was finally straightened out again, Matthew stood up again. "I think we'll take a quick break for now."

Ivan couldn't hold back the huge sigh that broke from his lips.

This seemed to amuse the smaller male, as he laughed. "You'll get it, I promise."

"I know." Ivan responded shyly. His muscles were still burning even after he'd returned to normal.

Matthew strode over to his desk again and reached for his phone. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Ivan cocked a curious brow and sat up. "Uh... Well I haven't had dinner yet, but I still have leftovers at home."

Matthew waved his hand. "It's not good to do yoga on an empty stomach. How about some Chinese?"

Ivan was even more confused now. Something about that statement seemed to be very contradicting, but the sound of a nice warm meal wasn't too off-putting. He hastily agreed. "Sure."

* * *

They continued to cycle through a few more of the advanced poses, before they enjoyed their meal. Matthew sat on his desk and the two of them began to converse again. Ivan was happy to have the extra time with him, and the ability to talk without the worry of others showing up. Matthew explained a few more poses that he recommended that he try when he went home to help him become more flexible.

When they finished up, Ivan changed in the bathroom and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Thank you again for the extra lessons, and especially for the meal. I really appreciate it."

Matthew nodded. "No problem, Mr. Braginsky. It was my pleasure."

As Ivan strode by, he felt the other's fingers brush against his forearm. "Ah- wait. Before you go," he turned to watch the blonde as he leaned over his desk to fish around his drawer. Ivan tilted his head questioningly.

Matthew turned back and handed him a note. A smirk spread across his delicate features and he placed his hands back onto his lap. "If you'd like to work on some more _advanced_ poses, drop me a call, and I'll be more than happy to have you over at my place."

Ivan glanced down to the note and back up to the blonde. There was a long pause before recognition suddenly spread over his cheeks and warmed his ears. "U-uh... W-will do..." He slipped the paper into his pocket and turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Braginksy!" Matthew called.

Ivan glanced over his shoulder and hesitantly waved back. "See you tomorrow!"

As the tall man receded into the distant streets, Matthew released a sigh and pushed onto his feet. "That man has got a fine ass," he thought aloud, and collected up his things to go home for the night.

 **Notes:**

* * *

Just to clarify, I've never actually taken any yoga lessons, all of the positions featured in this are purely based off of internet research!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
